


daylight

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikan is an endearing, shy girl, while Sonia is the embodiment of confidence.All they need is each other.





	daylight

Mikan's fingers shakily travel along Sonia's jawbone and her jittering lungs are the only audible sound in the room.

They collapse, quaking with each gulp of air as she drinks in Sonia's unyielding beauty.

Nimble fingers reluctantly crumble away from the princess, only to hesitantly creep along her chest to where her beating heart lay, buried underneath the bundled fabric. A serene blush doting along her face, ocean eyes gleaming with content softness.

Mikan gulps a fresh surge of cold air, sweat beading at her temple as she feels the erratic beating, faintly pounding underneath the fabric and bone.

It makes her own heart thump harshly against her own, and a meager, timid smile unfurls; their eyes clashing together like waves against the current tide, purple mingling into blue.

They bask in each other's glossy company, their free hands intertwining tightly- securely as sweat drips from their pale skin while the rays of the sun bleed into the shade under the plethora of exotic trees.

The steady beat of Sonia's heart gradually stills into a more regulated pace, and so does Mikan's.

 


End file.
